Containers for various different kinds of flowable material often have no means for dispensing the contents of the container. For example, containers for various granular food products, such as salt and sugar, may have no dispenser. Containers of this type may be in the form of a paper sack or cardboard box.
To dispense the contents of the sack or box, the container must be forcibly opened and the contents poured from the container through what may be a relatively large opening. This makes control of the pouring operation difficult, and it can be very difficult to dispense only a small portion of the contents. In addition, it is difficult to adequately close the opening so as to isolate the granular food product from undesirable environmental factors, such as moisture and contaminants.
One prior art dispenser used for pouring motor oil from a can includes a tubular pointed member which is adapted to axially penetrate the end wall of an oil can and then be twisted. This type of dispenser would not be suitable for a container made of more readily tearable material, such as paper or cardboard, because it would not be adequately retained in sealing relationship against the end wall of the container. This dispenser is not adapted to be used repeatedly over a long period of time with the same container as would typically be the case with a dispenser for granulated food products.